implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Socialist Republic of the North Star (1962: The Apocalypse)
Stats The socialist Republic of the North Star is a single party socialist (some people would even say communist state) based in the former us state of Minnesota. History Minnesota was one the few american states lucky enough to being nuked. The state still broke down into several defato independent govrenment. Governor Elmer L. Andersen tried to maintain order in the twin city by declaring martial law. This made made many people upset. Andersen also had a lot of promblems dealing with things like food shortage and epidemics. In 1968 andersens stat was overthrown by a bunch of radical leftest who declared the formation of the socialist republic of the North Star. Economy The North Star's economy is highly state controlled. Some pritvite businesses (like restruants, and small textile workshops and cleaning services)were legalized in 2009 Mining Iron ore is one of North stars most in demand exports agriculture and logging manufacturing Military North Star has a large army. Semi crude locally design guns replaced bows and arrows as the standard weapons . Locally made bullets are of a higher quality due to salvaging designs form the per war anoka based Federal premium annuiamton company Media. Until 2010 all official media was state owned The nations privily owed press is heavily censored (However censures ship in recent years has been losen a little). However there is sizeable underground anti groverment press. There is also a black market dealing in fogine books and magazines form non-socialist countries. Black market Rocky and Bulwinkle comics are partual popular among the semi reblous youth of North Star. Politics North Star is a single party socialist republic. There are serveral underground poltical oppstion groups. Despite attempts at reform the state has been lossing the support of the people. The ruling party is afraid that revoultion is on the horizion. International Relations North Stars closest allies are West Iowa and Neosho and the people's republic of Quebec. Relations with non socialist are frosty at best. They still trade with non-socialist counties. There most lucrative non socialist trading partner is Canada. They provide mostly provide Canada with iron in exchange for fuel. Healthcare Healthcare in Northstar is free and universal. It benefits form the presence of the mayo clinic Transportation Most transportation is done horse and cart or bicycle. There some ehtennoal powered busses in north star. Religion Unlike the communist states of Europe religion was never banned. It was heavilly controlled by the state though. In recent years the church has been given more atatmany Energy Do to a lack of oil North Star has a long history of engery shortages. Most Oil is commendred by the state to power there meager insdutry. Trade realtions established in the 90's help relive the engry criss. However do thier backing of a failed revoultion in eastern wisconsin Canada placed minor trade sactions on North Star. Education Education is universal in northstar. There has been high turnacy problem in North Star in recent years.Many restless youth see school as a propaganda machine for the state Category:1962: The Apocalypse Category:USA